


Wrapping Paper

by qyujong



Series: Christmas Drabbles [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Winter, present hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2014 Christmas Drabbles]</p><p>Finding the perfect Wrapping Paper is harder than you'd think it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading these here so i can continue them in Winter :)

Not Pink.  
Not Pink.  
Also not Pink.

Why did none of these stores have pink christmas wrapping paper? Huffing, Myungsoo walked out of yet another super market. It had been hours since he had left on the mission of finding some wrapping paper for Sungyeol’s present but absolutely none of the stores he had gone to even offered pink christmas paper. Pink with ice creams, sure but Myungsoo wanted something that fit the season.

Now there were only 2 stores left on this street and he really didn’t feel like calling Sunggyu to tell him he would miss practice because he was out shopping so if he couldn’t find anything in those 2 stores Sungyeol would have to deal with ugly wrapping paper. It’s not like he wont rip it off the present anyway once he got it in his hands.

With fast steps Myungsoo walked over to a small crafting store, hiding his face as much as he could with the cap he was wearing. A welcoming friendly atmosphere was in the air as he entered, obviously making every customer inside feel very comfortable. Luckily they had signs on the walls so Myungsoo could immediately find the wrapping papers at the right wall and wow talk about having a lot of options. 

The whole wall was just a giant mess of different coloured rolls, stacked up onto each other. It would have made it easier for him if it was at least colour sorted but he didn’t want to get picky now. Myungsoo’s eyes flicked over the first stack but it was mostly easter themed. On the second stack there was some red paper with little christmas tree’s on it and he made a mental note to himself of it just in case he wouldn’t be able to find a better one. 

The sudden tap on his shoulder made Myungsoo jump a bit and he spun around to see an equally shocked older woman. “I’m sorry young man, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you if you need any help finding what you’re looking for.” The friendly smile on her face made Myungsoo relax a bit again. Not a crazy fan, its all good.

“I’m searching for some winter wrapping paper but it has to be any shade of pink…” His voice trailed off as his eyes went back to the wall. The store owner made a small humming sound as she went over to one of the last stacks. “I believe i had some arriving a few days ago, so if my daughter hasn’t sold it yet it still should be here. Could you hold these for a second?” 

She handed him a couple of rolls over and just a few minutes later (and around 15 more rolls on myungsoo’s arms) she fished out a pearl pink roll which had little silver snowflakes on it. “Would this be fitting?” She asked, holding up the roll so Myungsoo could see it better and without even thinking about it, said one nodded. 

It was really pretty, almost too pretty to give it to Sungyeol considering it would have a short life with him. Myungsoo had helped putting back the paper again before following the old lady to the counter. “Thats 5000 Won then, i hope you have nice Christmas!” Smiling back at her, he handed over the money and took the bag. 

It was only on his way back to their dorm that he noticed the little hello kitty faces right next to the snowflakes.  
Well Sungyeol would have to deal with it.


End file.
